


Fleeing The Scene

by vocalfew



Category: Buzzfeed - Fandom, Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series), Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: IM A DOCTOR, andrew has to be in it ok, i wrote it on the back of a piece of cardboard but its a plotline, im combining my past two shitty stories into one shitty story, trust me - Freeform, with an actual solid plotline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 11:52:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16218482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vocalfew/pseuds/vocalfew
Summary: Sera Bishop moved away from her old life to start fresh, away from the pressure and abuse of her toxic ex and pushy family.Things start to take a strange turn as she finds out that everyone in the apartment complex seems to be connected to each other somehow...





	1. Chapter 1

My name is Sera Bishop, and I'm twenty-five years old. When I was four, I decided that I would become a super spy, but found that my efforts were fruitless as I was hired at some shitty kava bar down the street from my house. I had also deemed that once my parents let me out of the house, I would get every piercing that I could fit on my face, but that dream also fizzled out as the only piece of metal I deemed necessary was a small ring in my nostril. To put it abruptly, my aspirations were all short lived.

I shacked up with some guy who worked at the same Kava bar named Jace. At the time, he was everything I had ever wanted. He was dreamy up until our second year of dating. Other girls got involved and although I knew I could use some excitement in my life, relationship drama wasn't worth it at all.

So here I stand, staring down my new apartment in it's big, broad, light green face. It was beautiful the first time I saw it, but now it sort of reminded me of the spearmint gum my father would chew. With a few moments of contemplating how I ended up here, I started to move in.

I didn't have many things to take with me, given that I decided to move out as soon as I opened my bedroom door to see Jace spread eagle on the bed in front of a barista that recently got fired. I thought she had a love for kava, but it turns out that she only worked so much because I worked so much, and I only worked so much because my boyfriend was manipulating my hours to match his. Fucking Molly, I knew it was her. She always had this look on her face like she was keeping a secret, or laughing at a joke that no one else understood. Fucking. Molly.

The room came fully furnished, which I hardly expected to happen. I locked my front door and stared down the TV mounted onto the wall. Somehow, none of this felt real. Sure, I was fleeing to somewhere completely unknown with no future plans, no real job, and no...

The doorknob rattled.  
I jumped, staring in shock before standing and peering through the peephole. A tall man with thick-framed glasses stood tall in a bright flannel. He looked like the type of guy to work at the farmer's market. This guy definitely sold something weird, like dragonfruit. I could almost hear his voice. "Would you like to sample our dragon fruit? It's stupendous."

I unlocked the door and was a bit puzzled to see his expression.

"Oh, I... Thought no one lived here. I'm sorry."

"No, I just moved in today. My car is out there, it's the red one." I admitted, hoping he wouldn't spontaneously pull out a sample of dragonfruit.

"Oh, well that explains it. I was watching you walk in here, and I was kinda thinking that maybe you were a squatter or something," He smiled and extended his hand, "I'm Keith."

"Seraphina. Sera for short," I said softly, hesitantly shaking his hand.

"Well, Sera, I'm glad you're not a squatter. If you need help unpacking, let me know. I live with three other guys next door, they'd be happy to help."

"Actually, I didn't bring very much," I opened the door a bit wider to show the duffel bags and suitcases resting on the sofa, "Kind of just a spur of the moment decision."

Keith's brows raised and he adjusted his glasses. With a brief glance to his left, it seemed his attention was caught by someone else.   
"Hey, I was wrong. No hobos in here, just a tiny girl."

Sheepishly, I lingered in the doorway. The mystery person revealed themselves. He was a lot shorter than Keith and had a very prominent nose. He was lean and wore a sky blue button up that made him look like an office worker.  
"I'm Ned, it's nice to meet you, Sera." Instead of shaking hands, he stood a fair distance away, just enough to give off the friendly neighbor vibe. I would have described Keith as Ned's very eager golden retriever. He wasn't too close, but he seemed like the type to make friends with just about everyone. Quickly, Keith spoke up again. "Why don't we finish this conversation inside? We can talk about the move, and maybe we can help you unpack and stuff." Ned stiffened, but then smiled as I glanced at him.

"Yeah, we were just about to order some Chinese. I don't mind ordering for one more person."

They seem a little bit... Too comfortable already. I'm sure they were just trying to be nice. It was an apartment complex, maybe they just wanted to make sure their new neighbor wasn't some crazy ax murderer. I would imagine that this wasn't their first time inviting someone into their home on a whim, and although it was odd, it was very kind and neighborly.   
  
As I entered through their doors, it seemed, for lack of a better word, disastrous. I wasn't sure just how long they've been living there, but the movie poster the size of Keith's face that hung above their mantle and adorned with small notes in marker on the wall next to it indicated that they seemed quite comfortable. I averted my eyes in an attempt not to laugh, but Keith made sure I saw it. There were two other men on in the sitting space, noses both buried in their screens. One man was much more tan than the rest and had slick, styled hair that I would have described as Elvis Presley inspired. He seemed content as he looked up, and his gaze seemed to focus on me immediately. He parted his lips to speak but shut them again.  
  
"Welcome to Casa De La Keith," Keith said. The other lounger peered over the rim of his glasses and rolled his eyes.  
  
"It's not just 'de Keith' if three other people pay part of the rent." He mumbled in a grumpy tone. This one seemed the scrawniest of them all. Before getting to introduce himself, Ned noted over my shoulder that this was Zach, and it was best to tune out his nagging. What a bunch of characters.  
  
Ignoring his comment, Keith continued to muse.  
"Guys, this is Sera, thought she was a squatter, turns out she's just a polite girl with scary makeup."  
Hesitantly, I brought my hand up to my lips. Maybe black wasn't the right choice for today. The two waved and Elvis Presley introduced himself to be Eugene, the Asian one. I chuckled at this, but he didn't laugh. Probably due to hearing it so often.  
  
I was offered a seat, to which I hastily obliged. As Keith settled down into the loveseat, he leaned back. I managed to get about halfway through my story before Eugene offered me a beer, then drank four on his own. I had to admit, it was impressive and a little bit startling. The four of them listened intently to all of my minute details, every unimportant side plot that had gone on, and when the room fell quiet, Ned muttered a soft 'good'.   
  
I straightened up my back a little at this, and the rest of the guys looked at him with dumb expressions. Upon realizing what he said, Ned quickly backpedaled whilst flourishing and flailing his hands. "No, I meant good! Like, it's good you're here now. Good to have you. Good, you--"  
  
"It's fine, really. It's fine. I'm glad that I'm here too. My old life was less than ideal, so here I am now."  
  
"Here you are," Zach echoed flatly.


	2. Chapter 2

There was somewhat of a rarity revolving around the situation. How often was it that a few random, friendly dudes offer to invite you in and offer you drinks? I was warned not to go out of the house alone back at home, even in the daytime. "There are predators!" my mom would lecture, wagging her pale, bony finger at me. I always insisted that she was wrong, but still, she struck the sort of fear in me that hadn't really been forgotten until now. Now that I considered that I could actually be at risk by entering a stranger's house, let alone a group of four males that could easily overpower me, I should have been more careful. It never struck me as normal for neighbors to be neighborly, maybe because the people who we lived next door to always happened to be the grouchiest sons of bitches ever. The fact that four guys happily lived together under one roof without ringing each other's necks was unheard of for me. Were they college friends? Were they all polyamorous? Even then, my mother would have a fit.   
  
"Just because they're gay doesn't mean they won't try to take your clothes off."  
I audibly heaved a sigh at the sound of her high pitched whine in my ears.   
  
For the next few weeks, I was invited in by the four guys next door. They would always offer to get me anything I needed whilst they were headed out, so I learned to do the same. This turned into all five of us fitting into one car and going on trips to the store, the bar, and sometimes even just random places for breakfast, lunch, or dinner. I don't think I've ever gone outside this much in my entire life.   
  
In this short span of time, I learned about all four of them, and they continued to ask me questions that, at the time, I didn't consider them to be invasive.  
  
"Did you live with your parents?"  
  
"Who was your ex-boyfriend?"  
  
"Do you have a favorite movie? Favorite food?"  
  
They even offered me to gain access to their Netflix, and other things of the sort. It didn't seem very strange after a while, and I knew I was in good company. Ned sort of became a fatherly figure to me, and helped me land a job at a quaint little bookstore called Beauview. It was hardly noticeable among the other wide shop with neon signs hung in their windows, and I deemed it special when someone walked in. There were the regulars, the middle-aged women who thought they were walking into the bar next door, the hipsters, and some elderly that would tell me stories of how this was the longest standing bookstore in the city. I was always excited to hear their stories and found myself tangled up in deep conversations about their favorite books. The store did far from exhaust me. Instead, I always found myself wandering deeper and deeper down each aisle, feeling lost in the towering shelves that felt like skyscrapers. If the day wasn't filled with many customers, I would pick out a few good reads for myself and stack them near the counter after making sure the coast was clear. There weren't very many people working there, and it wasn't like any of them were interested in talking to me, so they would greet me with a dismissive nod before retreating back behind their cart of autobiographies or nonfiction and forget my existence.   
  
One certain occasion near the end of my shift, a familiar face strode into the shop. I couldn't quite pin down where I knew him from, but there was a small loose thread at the back of my mind that needed pulling. He had a wide set face and a subtle list, and chestnut hair the swooped upwards in the front like a wave. He was unreasonably tall and almost had to duck as he came through the door. His voice was soft and careful as he spoke, and his thin lips attempted at a small smile when he came in.   
  
"This is my first time in here, you all have too many selections to..." He trailed off before furrowing his brows. "Are you okay?"  
  
I suppose my facial expression must have been very telling because I was still trying to yank and tug at the small thread taunting me. He was from somewhere. I knew him. _I knew him._  
  
  
"Sorry, yeah. I'm fine. I just," sucking in a breath, I shoved my pile of books aside, "For a second, you looked like someone I know."   
  
Immediately, his brows took up half the space on his forehead. his lips parted and he set the books on the table, "Oh, that's alright," he said absently before he began to pat himself down in order to check for his wallet, "You know what? I think I left my cash in my car. I'll be right back."  
  
The man abandoned his books and walked back out the way he came. I watched him frantically jog away past the glass display window, and I never saw him again.  
  
  
  
                                                                                                        **⊱⌘⊰**  
  
  
"Maybe he thought you were pretty," Ned reasoned behind a mouthful of food.   
  
"Why the fuck would he run away if he thought she was pretty? It's not like he said anything stupid," Eugene chimed in, shoveling his rice around on his plate. He waved down the waitress for the bill and wiped his hands on his pants. With the look of a disappointed mother, I tugged napkins from the dispenser and slid them over to him.   
  
"Maybe you actually know him, but once he saw you recognize him, he freaked out and ran." Zach insisted, crumpling up his napkin. He carefully removed the glasses from his face to clean the lenses with his shirt. "That's something I'd do."  
  
"Of course it's something you would do, you're awkward as hell." Eugene sneered.  
  
The lot of us stood after Eugene paid the bill, and we headed out of the restaurant. Although our conversation turned into a silly domestic among the guys, I still couldn't help but wonder. The guys were already five steps ahead of me and ready to get into the car before someone opened the door for me.   
"Thank you," I muttered, before peering up at the man. I froze in my tracks as he let the door close. He lingered there for a moment and I felt my blood run cold.   
  
It was him.  
  
I opened my mouth to speak but was tugged back gently by Zach, urging me to hurry up. Frantically, I turned towards him in order to point out that the man I saw who opened the door for me was the same man who came into the shop.  
He was gone.  
  
I said nothing the entire ride home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> literally please don't kill me, it's so bad
> 
> i wrote this all at 2am so bear with my garbage writing

I couldn't get his face out of my head.  
  
What a minor occurrence, maybe this was a small town and people just ran into each other. Maybe he was just a strange man. Was he a stalker? That might just be a reach.   
  
The way he stared at me through the glass door in the restaurant was almost haunting. He smiled fondly, with soft eyes, and while this could have come off friendly, it was odd that he would have just stopped to stare if I had in fact done something to scare him off the other day. Or, maybe the guys were right. Maybe he just thinks I'm pretty.  
No, that's stupid. He's definitely a crazy stalker.  
  
I laid in bed that night unable to go to sleep. A loud sigh escaped me as I sat up, suddenly feeling like I could pinpoint each and every spring in my mattress. Was it always this uncomfortable? I'm just being a restless idiot. It's a new town, there are tons of things that could be written off as strange, I just had to get used to them.  
  
A small thud pulled me from my thoughts. I turned my head towards the door and instantly began to panic. Am I being robbed? Slowly, I pulled myself out from my bed and crept towards the door. There was nothing for me to wield as a weapon, so I'm just going to hope that this burglar has a fear of slippers being thrown at them. A knot built in my stomach as I slipped noiselessly into the hallway, tiptoeing in order to not make any noise at all. I stopped walking in order to hear the sound of something soft and squishy pitter-pattering against the ground.   
  
I can't afford to die, not tonight.  
  
I soon realized that my heart was thudding in my chest and my entire body felt hot as a chilling thought crossed my mind.   
What if the burglar was the guy from the bookstore? _  
  
  
_ That's when I felt it.   
Something warm leaned up against my leg. It tickled my ankle and sent chills running through my whole body. I leaped back and tumbled, obviously scaring the figure that crept through my hallway. A scream escaped my throat as I fell backward entirely onto my ass.  
  
"Mrowr." the figure said.  
  
My mouth opened to speak as the small, fluffy calico stared in the dark, flicking its tail.   
  
I sank onto the floorboards in exhaustion, coming down from my fear soaked episode. My hands shook as I sat up again and furrowed my brows.  
  
_I don't own a cat._  
  
"What..?" I whispered, watching the small animal lick its lips and trot towards me, nuzzling up against my thigh. "Where the hell did you come from, little friend?"   
  
It purred loudly before I scooped it up into my arms, holding it close. It nestled it's head in the crook of my elbow as I spent the next half hour checking my locks, my doors, my windows, and the locked, unlocked, and relocked all of them.   
  
If everything was already closed, how did a cat get it here? Did it slip in before I stepped out of the house earlier?  
  
Setting it back onto the floor, I tried my best to coak it back outside. Instead, it simply sat in the corner of my room and stared.  
  
"Fine," I nodded firmly, "Just for tonight, you weird ghost cat."  
  
  
                                                                                                        **⊱⌘⊰  
  
** I was awoken the next morning by the strong smell of cat pee, and the culprit stood there on my bed, swatting my face until I woke up to clean it.  
  
"Augh, move, you jerk..." I muttered, gently shoving it off of my bed. It jumped and twirled around, meowing like crazy. I avoided the piss and made my morning coffee in groggy frustration before mopping it up and putting the cat outside.   
"I can't feed you, bud," I consoled, "gonna have to find some other sucker to mooch off of."  
  
Just as I was shutting my door, I heard Eugene call my name from down the hall. Leaning out from my doorway, I waved with a yawn.  
  
"I didn't know you had a cat."  
  
"I don't, this little guy got into my apartment last night so I let him stay with me for the night."  
  
"That's actually kinda sweet."  
  
"Yeah, it was great. He pissed on my floor to say thanks."  
  
With a grimace, Eugene shifted the subject soon after.  
  
"Hey, my birthday is coming up, and I'm having a bunch of people over. If you're not doing anything, it'd be cool to see you."  
  
I nodded briefly, beckoning to his front door. "I'll see if I can make it. I might not have a ride there."  
  
He raised a brow at me and rolled his eyes. "I'll call you an uber." he answered sarcastically, "I'll see you there."  
  
"See ya, neighbor." I yawned, shutting my door and tucking myself back inside.   
  
As I sat down on my sofa, my phone lit up with a text from Zach.  
  
**Eugene invite u?  
  
Ya wby  
  
No :(  
  
O soz maybe next time :(  
  
  
**Our conversation fell flat for a few moments before my phone buzzed once more.  
  
**Are u busy  
**  
**No, watcha neeeeeeed**  
  
**Come over Keith bought a helium tank**  
  
**!!!!!!!!! omg why**  
  
**For** Eugenes **party**  
  
**Oh, duh**  
  
**But also we're gonna use it to make our voices funny!!!!**  
  
**BRT** I'M **PUTTING PANTS ON RN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what riveting tale, huh


End file.
